phoenixversefandomcom-20200214-history
NEW 4 Inflatees Biker Dash
''NEW 4 Inflatees Biker Dash ''is a free video game (Not counting micro-transactions) available for smartphone (Android and iOS) and also for PC (Digital download via Steam or Windows 8 store). It is the first game starring the new version of the 4 Inflatees. Gameplay In a style similar to other mobile phone games like Sonic Dash or Temple Run, N4IBD is an endless runner game. The objective is to score as much points as possible using one of the members of the 4 Inflatees or their friends as they wear biker suits. During the game, the character the player picked will go in an endless track gathering coins and other items, defeating enemies and so on. The game ends when the character hits an obstacle or falls through a pit unless the player spends an extra life if they have at least one. However, as they keep restarting, the necessary extra lives to continue will increase overtime. Controls The controls are quite simple. The player must swipe the screen left or right to make the character move, swipe up to jump and swipe down to inflate the suit and slide (In the PC version, the keyboard's arrow keys can be used for this too). There's also a boost meter that fills up as the character gathers coins and defeats enmies in a row. When it's full, touch the boost icon (Or press the Space key) so the character can use the Rolling Boost. During a short time, the character will roll forward at high speed with their suit inflated and taking out any obstacles. Characters Playable characters At the beginning of the game, only Marta is available. To unlock other characters, the players must find puzzle pieces of the locked characters as they go through or obtain them in challenges and daily gifts. When there's 4 puzzle pieces of one character, it will be unlocked. However, if the player has enough Phoenix Coins, they can buy the character to unlock them instantly. Some characters may be revealed because of holiday updates and they may require a special challenge to unlock them. After that, if the character wasn't unlocked, it can be done by regular methods * Marta Rose * Mika Phoenix * Numette * Hema Tytto * Dahlia * Lollie * ???? * Ita * Sakurako * Waka * Malana Enemies These are found through normal gameplay. The best way to take them out is by rolling at them. * Slime - Can be jumped over as well as rolled at * Spiny - These can't be jumped over. The only way to defeat them is by rolling at them * Basculin - They come out of pits but you can hit them as you jump over the pit * Mines and Spikes - Common obstacles. You can only step aside or jump over them * Alfonso Koopa- Only appears at the boss fight areas. He comes in with his Clown Mobile. First, he will fire you missiles from behind, then will put mines in front of you until you reach a spring. Up in the air, you'll have to hit him three times by touching the Homing Attack marks (Or pressing Space) to defeat him. Items * Coins - Can be found everywhere. Gather as much as you can and/or deposit them by hitting a Bank Spring. You can later use them to upgrade the durability of your power-ups at the Store * Phoenix Coins - These are very rare to find. Normally you get them by beating daily challenges. You can use them to instantly unlock characters or buy extra lives * ? Gate - Running through these gates will grant you an item ** Coins - Give you a specific amount of coins ** Electric Shield - For a short time, your characters will attract coins nearby ** Metal Cap - Your character becomes metallic and can endure a hit unless the effect runs out ** 1-Up - A very rare item to find! This will give you an extra life instantly * Puzzle piece - Find these to unlock new characters. You need 4 different pieces to unlock one but you won't know if it's a new piece or not until the end of the game * Springs - They take you to different places of the track, you'll know it depending on the screen above them ** Statue - Brings you to the Temple Zone ** Sailboat - Brings you to the Beach Zone ** Cloud - Brings you to the Sky Zone ** Totem - Brings you to the Grass Zone ** Bank - Deposits your current coins (As of Version 2.0, the coins will always be deposited everyime you touch a spring. So this type of spring doesn't exist anymore) ** Alfonso - Brings you to a boss battle with Alfonso ** ? - Any of the above except Alfonso Category:Games Category:Sergy92 Category:Devin-Ze-Numa Category:Knucklesthegreat Category:Irockz707 Category:Mobile phone games Category:The 4 Inflatees Category:Dalton and Friends Category:NovaHeroi Category:Silva592